


【盾冬】Put On Your Sunglasses-載上你的墨鏡

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: 寫在美隊2上映時的舊稿,共計十個主題的短文。又是來備份XDDD





	【盾冬】Put On Your Sunglasses-載上你的墨鏡

★牽手

 

　　史帝夫在看巴奇的手。

　　而巴奇不知道為什麼。

　　所以他試著將自己完好的那隻手攤開舉到眼前。

　　冷硬的左手一如往常半垂在腿側。

　　上下翻轉後，他看不出自己的手有什麼問題。

　　於是他放下右手，舉起左手重覆相同的舉動。

　　史帝夫仍舊看著他的手，雙手。

　　他其實不想承認自己也有無能為力或脆弱無助的時刻，但這個人是史帝夫。

　　所以巴奇只是抬起頭，對上那一雙湛藍色的、溫柔無比的眼睛無聲詢問。

　　史帝夫很慢很慢地伸出自己的雙手，巴奇看著那雙骨節分明的大手，輕輕的，像握住羽毛一樣柔軟地覆蓋他的手。

　　「嘿～巴奇，我能牽你的手嗎？」爽朗笑容在那張總是活力十足的英俊臉孔上展露。

　　巴奇眨眨眼，一瞬間腦海閃過一個小小的男孩── _他真的很嬌小，而且瘦弱_ ──蒼白的臉蛋上佈滿紅潤，害羞地悄聲詢問他：『我能牽你的手嗎？』。

 

　　巴奇沒有回答，他只是緩緩反握住那雙手。

 

 

 

★玩遊戲

 

　　史帝夫從來沒想過人類為了玩樂可以想出多少好點子。

　　他還是孩子的那個年代，偏高的死亡率，差勁的衛生環境，以及普遍低落的收入；巴奇帶著粗糙的彈弓拉著他到處掏鳥窩就是孩提時代最美好的回憶了。

　　在史塔克大樓要什麼有什麼，只有你想像不到，沒有東尼拿不出來的東西。

　　看著巴奇對著全息影像的戰爭遊戲喃喃自語地策定戰略，史帝夫又是想笑又有點難過。

　　巴奇的動作靈活俐落到在幾個眨眼間就結束遊戲。

　　立體畫面上的敵軍不是一刀劃開喉嚨，就是被折斷了脖子。

　　「巴奇……」復仇者除非必要，很少殺人。那些事不會安排到他們這個團隊上，好吧，至少史帝夫知道布魯斯和東尼都不需要去做這些。

　　所以巴奇也不需要。

　　「……手感不對。」巴奇迷惑地扯開貼在身上的遊戲感應線，「刀的重量不對，人的頸骨也沒那麼脆弱。」他愣愣地抬起頭望著史帝夫，「他們太弱了。」

　　史帝夫好氣又好笑，但是他反駁不了巴奇。事實上，復仇者們都玩過這個，除了布魯斯，連史帝夫也同意這個遊戲設定的敵軍軟弱得像農村裡的雞。

　　「兄弟，過來吧。」招招手，巴奇與其說順從，不如說是慣性，他一走近史帝夫就緊緊靠住那個寬闊的胸膛，無意識地把左肩卡進史帝夫的右臂下。

　　史帝夫再自然不過地用鼻尖在棕色髮旋中擦了擦，然後落下一個吻。

　　「老天！這是公共空間，不是酒店。隊長，不要告訴我你是出於一種純潔的心態在碰他右手，在我看來那種下流的手指活動就叫愛撫。」東尼踏著皮鞋大步從旁邊走過，「我真的沒興趣知道男人褲子底下有什麼樂趣，所以拜託你回家再脫褲子。」

　　巴奇用一種看見白痴的眼神看著東尼離開，「他在胡說什麼？我們一直以來都是──」他停頓一下，像在思考什麼一樣低下頭，過一會兒才抬起頭，滿臉疑惑地用他總是濕漉漉的灰藍色大眼睛直視史帝夫，「我們總是這麼做嗎？」

　　史帝夫笑了笑，摟住巴奇的臂膀緊了緊，順勢在對方眼皮上親一下。

 

　　在那對反射性閉上的眼睛張開後，才輕輕說道：「是的，我們總是這麼做。」

 

 

 

★約會

 

　　一開始的時候，巴恩斯真的很難接近。

　　他終究沒有選擇繼續逃亡或是回九頭蛇，而是出現在史塔克大樓── _史帝夫當時暫住在那裡，他的家被打穿好幾個洞，正在裝修中_ ──跟著那個說過要去歐洲的尼克‧福端一起踏進東尼的地下研究室。

　　沒有人知道他們談了什麼，顯然東尼天才的程度和惹人厭的本事不分勝負，但那不妨礙他成為一個忠實的朋友；尼克再度離開後，巴恩斯住進史塔克大樓，除了被東尼研究手臂和測試體能狀況時，他幾乎不出房間。

　　他什麼都不記得，沉默寡言，面無表情，無論到什麼地方、做什麼事都是單獨一人；只要他想，他總會有辨法閃躲史帝夫緊迫盯人的門口站崗或直接叫人見人愛的美國隊長滾蛋。

　　「你知道你這樣很讓人噁心嗎？」吃午餐的時候，娜塔莎拿著湯匙往史帝夫背脊戳了戳，克林特還沒有回來，而娜塔莎不介意吃飯時間看著美國甜心保養眼睛。

　　史帝夫收回投向巴恩斯的注視，對著美豔的紅髮特務苦笑，「我沒有辨法，他就在那裡。」

　　娜塔莎沉默了一會兒，「這不會很簡單，你必須意識到，他可能永遠想不起來。」

　　「妳知道我當時沒有抓住他的手，」史帝夫挺直了背脊，眼神再度移向那個正在默默進食、面無表情的棕髮男人，「所以，是他就好。我不介意再一次成為他的朋友。」

　　史帝夫拉開一個柔軟的微笑，在娜塔莎看來卻是如此心碎。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　無論如何，史帝夫‧羅傑斯永遠是史帝夫‧羅傑斯。

　　娜塔莎清楚這個男人有成千上萬的頑固細胞，任何阻力在他面前都是不堪一擊。就算是西伯利亞高原的凍土，在美國隊長無敵的陽光笑容下，都得乖乖熔融成水。

　　所以當她知道史帝夫花了三個月時間讓巴恩斯總算默許他們一起吃飯、四個月後一起做體能訓練，她完全沒有感覺到訝異；那個前殺手還是一樣面無表情，但是他開始會等待，等著史帝夫巴巴地每天從自己家中騎上一小段路來陪他吃午餐做訓練，等著史帝夫出任務回來後，第一時間跑到史塔克大樓就為了見他一面。

　　於是，六個月後，巴恩斯被說服── _她真的用了說服這個字眼嗎？那根本比誘拐高段不了多少的手法，見鬼的適應社會論，巴恩斯才不會去鳥那些事，他只是開始信任那個有黃金獵犬般無辜笑容的男人_ ──搬出史塔克大樓和史帝夫住在一塊時，娜塔莎真的一丁點兒意外都沒有。

　　在某一次史帝夫帶著巴恩斯回來找東尼做機械手臂維護時，娜塔莎一屁股坐在等候室內、史帝夫正佔了半邊的沙發上。

　　她試著不那麼失望地── _對，她真的有一點失望，看著兩個歲數加起來快二百歲的男人同居二個半月居然沒有任何進展而失望_ ──放輕聲調告訴史帝夫：「你應該約他出去。」

　　史帝夫望著她，很顯然接收到這次她持之以恆幫他做媒的對象不是隨便一個漂亮可愛的『她』，「為什麼？」他將眼神移回門口，每一個細胞都在期待那扇門打開後走進一個沉默的棕髮男人。

　　「聽著，我一直都知道克林特愛我，真的愛。但是在他終於鼓起勇氣約我出去的那一刻，我才發現我也愛他。」

　　史帝夫露出一個啼笑皆非的表情，好像想像不出那個滿嘴油腔滑調的弓箭手居然也有這麼純情的一面。

　　「所以，你們需要一個約會，讓他明白對你來說，他是最特別的。」

　　「妳為什麼認為我們沒有在約會？」史帝夫摸著脖子後方發紅的皮膚，有點無奈卻不是不感激地苦笑著，「因為我沒有帶他去海邊看日出？還是因為我沒有和他在康乃狄克大街上分享一球冰淇淋？」

　　她眨眨眼，隨即為自己的想像畫面打了一個冷顫。

　　「好吧，我的錯，那確實太詭異了。」娜塔莎放鬆背部，讓自己陷入據說要價二十萬美金的舒適沙發內。事實上，依照鋼鐵人一貫的奢華風格，她相信金額只增不減。

　　「……我和巴奇在每一天早上一起醒來，打住，別用那種眼神看我，我只是把作息調整成他的作息，他有自己的房間。」要不是美國隊長不翻白眼，娜塔莎相信史帝夫的眼神就是那個意思了。「我們一起運動，每一餐都坐在彼此對面，時常窩在一張沙發上不著邊際地談天，好吧，多數是我說話他負責聽。有時候他會流露出想知道一些過去的表情，有時不然。但是這些都無所謂，就算他什麼話都不說，至少他很放鬆，他知道有我陪著他就是安全──」

　　史帝夫停了下來，娜塔莎聽見門自動滑開的聲音。

　　那個棕髮男人只是站在那裡看著史帝夫，後者的表情就迅速被點亮了。

　　他朝娜塔莎點下頭，匆匆起身走向巴恩斯，她看見門口那個男人本來沒有情緒的眼睛在史帝夫走向他時有那麼一點── _真的只有一點點，不過以前任冬兵的身份而論，那簡直是大放異彩了_ ──釋放出安心與信任的表態。

　　「隊長。」她叫住搭著巴恩斯肩膀，準備回家的金髮男人。

　　再一次看見史帝夫因為巴恩斯而沒來得及藏起的柔軟微笑，只有微笑，沒有心碎。

　　他回過頭，有些迷惑地看著她。

　　「收回前言，你確實在約會。」

 

　　然後她看見一個大大的微笑，這次娜塔莎確定是因為她。

 

 

 

 

★接吻

 

　　巴奇不記得這個。

　　前一刻史帝夫還指著畫面告訴他，關於星艦迷航裡的可汗來歷，他不記得自己露出什麼表情，他總是不知道自己該怎麼做出表情。

　　下一秒，巴奇發現對方湛藍的眼睛極近距離與他對視，透著斜射的陽光，他看著對方睫毛底下的一小排影子發愣；有著柔軟觸感的什麼東西貼上他的唇──溫暖而濕潤。

　　事實上，巴奇不記得的事可多了。

　　他不記得曾經有個布魯克林小子常被打掀躺進垃圾堆，十有八九是他在那個小矮子被打成終身顏面傷殘前救下他；他不記得當初在冷得讓人睡不著的戰壕裡，分享同一條毯子與體溫的大塊頭抱住他的手臂傳遞著家和安心的感覺；他甚至不記得從那輛火車掉下去時，體會到的痛苦與恐懼。

　　巴奇記得的事不多，他記得自己曾經是冬日士兵，無論被洗腦幾次，他的本能永遠驅使他的身體去做好該做的事。他從史密森尼學會知道了自己是巴奇‧巴恩斯，但那是一種認知，並非感覺。

　　就像現在巴奇知道這是一個濕潤、滑膩，幾乎要吸走所有空氣的熱吻，可是他不記得這個感覺，他不記得有誰的雙手如此厚實寬大到足以包覆住他的臉頰，用著一種溫柔卻不容抗拒的力道糾纏啃咬他的嘴唇。

　　不過他的本能記得該怎麼回應，好像他吻過不少人，熟悉且深知該在什麼時候輕柔地張開嘴讓對方的舌尖捲動他。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　史帝夫不得不在巴奇用鼻子發出細碎呻吟時結束這個吻。

　　這有點太多了，如果史帝夫還想控制雙手不伸進巴奇寬大的Ｔ恤底下，忘情地撫摸滑過對方微微發熱的肌膚，他非得在這個時候停下來。

　　巴奇下意識皺眉望向他的表情，困惑又無措，小口喘氣的嘴唇腫漲紅潤，史帝夫必須把視線放在那雙濕灑灑的灰藍色眼睛上，才能忍住再次蹂躪那一處的欲望。

　　「我們也做過這個？」巴奇看著史帝夫搭在他手臂上輕輕畫圈的指尖，舒適柔軟的感覺讓他瞇起眼睛。

　　史帝夫幾乎就要承認了，說他們從以前、久到巴奇根本不記得的那個年代，他們就交換過親吻，每一個假日窩在沙發上眷戀對方的氣息，甜蜜到離不開彼此。就像史帝夫對巴奇說過，他們是最好的朋友，那些偶爾被東尼譏諷或是會引來其他隊員促狹眼光的舉動，都是再自然不過的事。

　　他知道巴奇會相信，相信每當史帝夫指尖滑過他的皮膚是出於友誼關心、相信史帝夫每一次落在他髮旋和臉頰的吻是理所當然的觸碰。

　　可是，他不能。

　　「沒有。」史帝夫緊張地搓了下臉，「我很抱歉……突然吻了你，但是我想要吻你，一直都想。」他是如此想要這個卻不知如何更浪漫地何表達出來。

　　巴奇再次露出那種為難又不知所措的神色，下一秒他恢復成面無表情的樣子，雙眼移回還在播放星際迷航的電視畫面，「我想我可以習慣這個。」他用一種平淡到簡直令人無法喘氣的語調，彷彿他只是在接受一個命令。

　　史帝夫痛苦地想著，自己把一切都搞砸了。

　　一股難以忍受的沉默蔓延在兩人之間，只有電視畫面上的寇克艦長和他的大副上演著可歌可泣的生離死別。

　　正在史帝夫想著該用什麼理由離開客廳，離開兩人緊緊靠在一起宛如擁抱的沙發、好讓他逃回房間用頭撞牆時，巴奇主動起身將播完的光碟片退出機器。

　　史帝夫從他突然停頓下來的動作可以知道，他有話想說。

　　雖然巴奇的表情是一種無法形容的掙扎，但是史帝夫可以忍受，他可以承受巴奇經過考慮，發現自己一點都不想要史帝夫。

　　「……如果是你的話。」巴奇舔了一下嘴唇，那是他長久以來一旦情緒緊張時的小習慣，就算是冬兵時期也沒能改變這個無意識的舉動。「我覺得我會喜歡這個。」

　　從一開始的衝擊回過神後，史帝夫睜大眼睛，看著眼前沒有任何表情和肢體動作、但史帝夫就是知道他侷促不安的男人。

　　史帝夫控制不了笑容，他想給巴奇一個吻，再一次。

 

　　然後他也真的做了。

 

 

 

★換穿對方衣物

 

　　史帝夫不是只有那一條運動長褲，藏青色的，沒有任何多餘裝飾但是柔軟舒適的運動褲，一直是他每日晨跑的首選。

　　當他接連二天找不到那條應該放在烘乾機裡的褲子時，著實疑惑了一會兒。他第一時間就排除巴奇拿走的可能性。巴奇會開冰箱拿牛奶、會穿好寬大的連帽外套出門亂走、他甚至會確保刮鬍膏和牙膏有足夠量撐到下一次採買。

　　但是他從來不動史帝夫的私人物品，從不。

　　所以當巴奇穿著那條運動褲從自己房間睡眼惺忪地走出來時，史帝夫驚訝到不知道自己應該注意那條褲子還是巴奇難得打赤膊的上半身。

　　不是說巴奇總把自己包得嚴嚴實實，那不正確。在洗澡過後，巴奇有時會只圍著一條大浴巾走回自己房間，因為他總是忘記自己已經不在部隊或團體生活的場所，而史帝夫只敢用眼角餘光去偷瞄。有幾次史帝夫正面看著巴奇走出浴室，都會換來後者不算親切的瞪視，然後巴奇會貓著腳步邊退後邊閃回自己房間，直到穿載完整才會靜悄悄重新出現在客廳。

　　史帝夫猜想應該不是因為自己打量那副好身材的眼神太猥瑣……應該吧？對巴奇來說，一身衣物就像鎧甲，當他穿上再普通不過的牛仔褲和Ｔ恤，彷彿像穿上全副武裝的特種部隊制服，那讓巴奇感到安心。

　　史帝夫成功在對方抬眼看他的瞬間，把嘴巴閉上，卻沒來得及移開視線。

　　反常地，巴奇朝他勾起一個微不足道卻足以讓他驚喜半天的笑容，接著巴奇就搖搖晃晃地走進浴室了。

　　他真的已經很久很久沒看見巴奇的笑容了。

　　史帝夫不瞭解是什麼讓今天格外不同，但是他決定默默感謝上帝給他一個好日子。

　　或許他露出了奇怪的表情，因為套上衣服走向餐桌的巴奇詫異地看他一眼，縱使巴奇看起來有點疑惑，但是他什麼也沒說。他總是話不多，不像七十年前那個愛笑愛玩鬧的布魯克林萬人迷，而史帝夫完全不在乎這些，他僅是面帶微笑看著巴奇默默地坐下拿起早餐。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　當天下午史帝夫就帶了一條一模一樣、但是褲管略短幾公分的運動褲給巴奇。他可不會沒注意到早上巴奇腳跟踩著一小截褲管的樣子，那很可愛，真的非常可愛，但是史帝夫恨不得把世界上最好的東西全部堆到巴奇眼前，所以那條舊褲子完全不符合他的標準。

　　史帝夫將巴奇換上牛仔褲後放在櫃子上的運動褲替換成新的，當然，是趁著巴奇出門亂走的時候；史帝夫不擔心他一去不返，或許會有點擔心他遇上什麼危險，但是巴奇顯然有足夠的自保能力，無論是小混混或是九頭蛇的餘黨，從來沒有辨法讓巴奇回不了家。

　　回家後的巴奇顯得很平常，就像平常那樣開門進來，看見史帝夫點下頭替代打招呼，然後進了房間。

　　一整個下午巴奇都沒有出過房間，直到晚餐時間，史帝夫在他的房間門口不停叫喚都沒有得到回應，在史帝夫猶豫著該不該破門而入時，明顯心情不佳的巴奇拉開門，撞了史帝夫肩膀一下走向餐桌。

　　那真的有點疼。

　　而史帝夫不知道自己做錯什麼。

　　當他在餐桌上第四次向巴奇攀談同樣換來一個冷冰冰的瞪視時，他只得乖乖閉起嘴巴不再打擾對方。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　隔天一早，巴奇穿載裝齊，至少達到普通人的標準，洗舊的牛仔褲和連帽外套，他看了史帝夫一眼，還是那種── _我不高興，但是我不想告訴你_ ──的眼神，然後就靜悄悄地離開家。

　　自從巴奇從史塔克大樓搬來和他一起住後，史帝夫已經很久沒看過那種表情了。

　　他不得不── _說真的，未經許可，他真的從來沒想過窺探巴奇的隱私_ ──再次走進巴奇的房間，試圖找出發生什麼事讓巴奇感到不愉快。

　　一切都和他昨天下午進來替換褲子時沒有差別，根深蒂固的軍隊習慣讓每一件事物都放在固定的位置，連被子都方方正正攤在床墊上。轉過身，史帝夫看見昨天放在櫃子上的運動褲還在原處，它沒有被動過，連布面折痕都在同一個角度。

　　史帝夫眨眨眼，一時間只是站在原地發呆。

　　接著他意識到自己果然就像別人常說的那樣──太過遲鈍，無論對什麼事都一樣。

　　他退出房間，拿著自己那條老舊的運動褲坐在沙發上等巴奇回來。

　　快到午餐時間時，巴奇如同他們約好的那樣── _除非有事，每餐都要一起吃飯_ ──走進門，他瞪了史帝夫一眼，後者裝做沒看見那個不悅的表情。

　　史帝夫揚了揚手上的褲子，「嘿，如果你不介意，我覺得你房間那條褲子更合我意。」

　　應該不是他的錯覺，好吧，就算是錯覺，史帝夫還是寧可相信巴奇鬆動一點的表情是因為他在高興。

　　巴奇轉身走向自己房間，似乎對史帝夫的提議完全沒異議。

　　史帝夫鬆一口氣的同時也為自己的猜測無誤感到開心。

 

　　巴奇不是想要那條褲子，而是因為那是 **他的** 東西，所以巴奇才想要。

 

 

 

 

★親熱

 

　　他嘗試在史帝夫洗完澡擦頭髮坐在沙發另一側時靠近。

　　一開始他抱住腿，把腳跟擱在沙發上，歪著頭往那個強壯厚實的胸膛倒過去。

　　幾根手指隨即捋過他的髮梢，緩緩伸進髮間輕輕按摩他的頭皮。

　　那種安全又安心的感覺，彷彿被好幾層毯子包裹住的暖意幾乎要讓他睡著。

　　但是他很快清醒過來，意識到這不是他準備要做的事。

　　史帝夫已經將毛巾放在扶手上，另一手拿著搖控器隨便亂轉。

　　他直起身體，輕鬆拿走搖控器，只要是他想要的，史帝夫沒有什麼不給他。

　　「怎麼了？你有想看的節目？」

　　史帝夫柔軟的嗓音就像他湛藍色眼睛一樣溫柔，他搖頭將東西放下，抓起史帝夫停在半空的手掌，輕輕含住食指吸吮。那個金髮男人一瞬間睜大眼睛，身體莫名地僵硬起來。

　　他舔了下嘴唇，伸出舌頭緩慢地依序舔拭親吻那一隻手的每個指節與尖端，直到那隻手被唾液沾滿才心滿意足地轉移陣地；他滑行般用身體貼住史帝夫的胸口，直到雙手鬆垮垮地交握在發燙的脖子後方，用指腹摩擦那裡的皮膚時，他聽見史帝夫倒抽一口氣的聲音。

　　但是史帝夫全身僵硬，他能透過手心的感覺知道史帝夫一動也不動的緊張。

　　他已經分開雙腿坐在史帝夫大腿上，歪著頭往前傾，試著用自己的嘴唇去搆另一個人總是對他微笑的嘴唇。那很有用，真的有用，就算閉上眼睛都能感覺到對方在他雙臂間慢慢放鬆。

　　本來只是輕輕摩娑嘴唇的動作，不知不覺變得潮濕黏膩，舌頭在彼此口腔追逐糾纏的觸感令人陶醉。漸漸地，史帝夫企圖搶走他肺部所有空氣般的親吻變得有些粗魯，但是他喜歡這樣，而且極有效率地採取相同攻勢舔走史帝夫溫熱柔軟的嘴巴裡的所有呼吸和喘息。

　　缺氧讓他頭昏眼花，史帝夫也是。他們不得不分開一點距離讓對方有喘氣的空間，史帝夫眼角發紅、鼻息沉重，渴求充斥在那一雙帶點血絲的藍色眼睛裡；他太想要眼前這個男人了，他知道自己必須再次親吻那對眼睛、親吻那雙紅腫的嘴唇，他是如此的想要，恨不得能像兩塊磁鐵一樣，緊緊貼在一起分不開。

　　可是史帝夫在他再度靠近時拉開一小段距離。

　　他眨眨眼望著顯然有話要說的男人，一隻發燙的手貼上他的臉頰，溫柔地用拇指指腹擦過他的眼角。

　　「巴奇，你怎麼了？」彷彿有一股引力，史帝夫邊說邊吻住他的脖子，他聽見自己咕噥般的呻吟，史帝夫更加氣息不穩地啃吻他的皮膚。

　　他大口喘著氣，酥麻感從史帝夫吻過的每一處傳遞過來，他必須很努力才能抓住意識回答問題，「……你不想要嗎？」他的聲音如此破碎，但是非常奇妙地，在史帝夫懷裡讓他感到安全，那種信任與溫暖的感覺，催促著他抓緊史帝夫，重重地將對方的身體更用力壓向他，直到兩人的身體之間沒有一絲空隙。

　　「上帝啊，」史帝夫發出一種苦惱夾雜愉悅的氣音，他可以感覺到一雙溫熱的大手伸進他的衣服下擺，沿著他的背脊點燃欲望攀爬而上，「我想要，想得快發瘋了！」

　　他晃動胯部，好讓自己已經勃起的部份以更好的角度磨蹭對方。

　　當那雙滾燙的手包覆住他的陰莖時，快感像一陣電流穿透他，他聽見自己在啜泣卻不覺得羞恥。他顫抖著雙手伸進對方褲襠，配合史帝夫的節奏，用一種自己都想像不到的輕柔力道擼動那個又硬又燙，手感卻出奇滑膩的物體。

　　一道白光劃過他的腦袋時，他幾乎沒有意識到發生什麼事，他喘不過氣，腦中一片空蕩，但是史帝夫在吻他，他能感覺到輕如羽毛的吻，一撥一撥觸碰著他的臉頰和下巴。他費力地用迷朦的眼睛尋找那雙帶笑的眼，史帝夫射在他手上的液體有一股味道，他並不討厭那個氣味，不過他故意抹在對方肌肉賁起的手臂上，這為他換來一個帶著笑容的吻。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　他總共射了兩次，一次在史帝夫手裡，一次在史帝夫嘴裡。而他也以相同的慷慨回報了對方帶給他的高潮。

　　他躺在沙發上，在史帝夫的懷抱中，那實在有點擠，不過不妨礙他們想貼在一起的念頭；史帝夫指尖撫弄他半長的頭髮，不時以無數個甜蜜的吻持續性愛後的餘韻。

　　「不是說我有什麼抱怨，那真的很棒。」史帝夫的嘴巴彷彿離不開他的皮膚，說話的同時還在親吻他，「但是你為什麼突然──嗯，你知道我的意思。」

　　史帝夫看著他的眼神非常奇妙，有著溫柔、體貼以及一種他形容不出來──但是他發現自己願意一輩子沉浸在其中的感覺。

　　想了想，他決定還是告訴史帝夫，他從來不對史帝夫撒謊，至少就他現在的認知裡，他沒對史帝夫說過謊。

　　「那個穿著鐵皮，老是對我左手流著口水的矮子告訴我，這樣做，你會很開心。」他心裡有另一個聲音說著：『而我喜歡讓你開心』，他不知道這句話該不該說，於是他選擇保留。

　　史帝夫擦過他皮膚的手指突然停在半空，他抬起頭看著前一秒全身還在閃閃發光的男人，他注意到那雙湛藍色的眼睛像是有什麼東西熄滅在裡頭，而他不明白是因為什麼？

　　「是嗎……」史帝夫露出一個微笑，但是他不喜歡那個看起來被痛苦和苦澀層層堆疊起來的笑容。

　　他試著伸出雙手環抱對方，想讓那個不知道為什麼身體漸漸變得冰冷的男人溫暖起來。

　　一定是他做的不夠好，他有些沮喪地想著，下次他會更努力。

 

　　因為他想要讓史帝夫開心，那對他來說，真的很重要。

 

 

 

★和朋友消磨時間

 

　　每次有不好的事發生時，東尼‧史塔克一定都在場。

　　這是活生生的偏見與歧視，但是史帝夫完全不想改變這個想法。

　　尤其當他從布魯斯的研究室做完每月一次的體檢回來，看見本來應該單獨在等他的巴奇正和東尼、克林特與娜塔莎坐在一處四人座位時，那種不祥的預感就更加明顯了。

　　認真來說，娜塔莎是一位成熟可靠值得信賴的女士，有她在場就足以管好克林特的嘴巴，她總是那麼地友善──或許不是傳統意義上的那種；不過娜塔莎對於巴奇讓她再也不能穿上衣櫃裡史帝夫根本不敢知道有幾套的比基尼一事，似乎沒有任何挾怨報復的想法，在巴奇剛到史塔克大樓那會兒，她還時不時提點他該怎麼循序漸進地取得巴奇信任。

　　光是這點史帝夫就感激得替她買了好幾次咖啡。

　　搞得克林特在那一段時間三不五時拿戒備心十足的眼角瞄他。

　　但是，娜塔莎的善意在巴奇搬去和他同住後就開始調降。不是說她試圖拿小匕首偷偷往他身上戳，史帝夫還寧願她這麼做。當東尼那張天怒人怨的嘴巴、恨不得把全世界的人都扯進他的淫靡幻想，而娜塔莎只是笑著插上幾句推波助瀾時，那真的和拿一把匕首往他心口捅幾刀沒差別了。

　　「不，他不開心。」

　　一走近那個位置，巴奇一如往常無起伏的聲調就傳進他的耳朵。

　　他看見巴奇用眼神譴責東尼，那真的很罕見，一般來說，除了他，巴奇對任何人都不投諸情緒。因此他差點錯過東尼憤憤不平叫嚷著：「不可能！我可是性愛之神，絕對不會看錯隊長對這件事的渴望。」

　　只是 **差點** 。

　　巴奇默默思考一會兒，臉上寫滿疑惑，「是因為我沒有完全照你所說的『讓他操我』或者『放膽去操他』，所以他才不開心嗎？」

　　上帝啊！當初巴奇掉下火車後，他真的想親手撕碎紅骷髏，那也就那麼一次；他很久沒有想把一個人全身骨頭折斷、再徒手挖開對方喉嚨的念頭了。史帝夫知道很難做到，但並不妨礙他想對東尼‧天殺的‧史塔克這麼做的決心。

　　娜塔莎靠在克林特肩上笑彎腰，東尼還在胡言亂語，「我就知道少了什麼！見鬼的，剛才隊長瞪我的眼神活脫脫就是欲求不滿的悶騷處男才會有的神情。」他作出一副語重心長的誠懇模樣，訕訕收回本來想搭在巴奇肩膀、卻被後者緊盯不放的那隻手，「巴恩斯中士，革命從不容易，勇往直前『衝破防線』吧！」語畢還面露淫穢地比了個拇指。

　　巴奇面無表情看著東尼的下流笑容，隨著他緩緩點頭同意時，史帝夫不知道自己該哭還是該笑。

　　這本來應該是個尷尬的時刻，他喜歡，不，他生命中最明亮閃耀的那一道光，居然向他的朋友── _現在看來也是巴奇的朋友了_ ──討論該如何解決美國隊長性生活不美滿的話題。老實說，史帝夫並不覺得和巴奇親熱過的唯一一次經驗不夠美好，那可是巴奇啊，他確定只要巴奇朝他意有所指地舔舔嘴唇，理性和正人君子的那一面就會像玻璃一樣碎得乾乾淨淨。

　　可是他覺得難過，他真的不想、但顯然巴奇勉強自己也要回饋他的事實，令他感到悲傷。

　　他知道他現在就想把東尼撕成兩半，就算看霍華德的面子也沒得商量。

　　適時地發出聲音讓人知道他過來，「嘿～巴奇，布魯斯，嗯，班納博士在找你，換你過去體檢了。」

　　巴奇灰藍色的大眼睛看了他一會兒，才默默起身走出門外。

　　等到巴奇完全消失在門後，史帝夫隨即坐進空出來的位子，一手拉住準備跑走的東尼。而娜塔莎和克林特只是靠在一起等著看好戲。

　　「算我求你，不要，真的不要灌輸巴奇那些他想都沒想過的事。」史帝夫享受著東尼被抓痛手臂的愉悅，如果不能拆了這個連他一半歲數都不到的幼稚鬼，至少他有能力讓對方吃點苦頭。

　　「噢嗚──是你的親親小鹿自己來問我的。」史帝夫露出再使點力就能折斷東尼手臂的表情，東尼連忙改口：「好吧，他是問娜塔莎，我代答而已！」

　　「就是不要，」史帝夫加重語氣，「他不想，而我也不願意這樣。」

　　一直微笑著的娜塔莎突然收起笑容，雙手交疊在桌面，身體前傾輕聲問著：「你怎麼會這樣想？」

　　「他……」哦，好吧，真的開始尷尬了。史帝夫嚥一口，「他什麼都沒說，就只是、只是靠過來……他不是這樣的人，他會說出來。」抹一下臉，史帝夫才有辨法忽略胸口疼痛的感覺繼續說下去，「如果他真的想要這個。」

　　娜塔莎的表情變得非常，呃，簡單來說就是準備殺人的樣子。她氣沖沖地往桌面一拍，「天啊！羅傑斯，你真是我見過最蠢的男人！」

　　她真的很生氣，只有在真正發火時，她才會用姓氏叫他。

　　「他曾經是士兵，事實上，我認為他現在還是。」娜塔莎停了一下，表情陰沉而且有一股說不出來的痛苦，「我說過，他可能永遠想不起來，那真的很困難。這也意味著他的士兵本能會壓抑他的感情，那需要時間改變。他不能 **想要** 、不能 **喜歡** ，他不能表現出來，士兵只能服從命令。」

　　史帝夫猜想自己現在一定露出一個愚蠢的表情，因為娜塔莎翻了一個白眼，狠狠瞪著他接著說下去。

　　「但是他也不會失去理智到把隨便哪一個人的話當成命令看待。」她氣鼓鼓地坐回克林特身邊，「他盡力去做自己想做的事，而他說不出來。不是不想，而是他不能。」她意有所指般瞄了身邊的男人一眼，「換作是我，我也不會掛在嘴上。」

　　「塔莎～我就知道──噗嗝。」克林特沒說完的話被娜塔莎的肘擊打斷，縱使如此，弓箭手還是用一個扭曲的笑臉將紅髮女士收進自己懷抱裡。

　　史帝夫幾乎是目瞪口呆看著一臉不悅的娜塔莎，東尼趁機救出自己的手臂，卻仍舊不知死活地插嘴，「先說好，我不是認真的，但是他實在火辣到讓我忍不住在左手維護時向他調情。」

　　收到三人瞪視後，東尼趕緊澄清，「我已經有小辣椒了！而且我又不是認真的，就只是，你們懂得，一點小小的樂趣。」聳聳肩，東尼一臉無趣，「而且他連理都沒理我，好像我是全自動的維修工具那種態度。」

　　娜塔莎露出一個得意的笑容，而史帝夫此時閃過腦海的卻是另一回事。

　　他偶爾會想，這個充滿伏特加風味、狠辣幹練的前蘇聯特工或許不是人類？

　　她可能，只是可能──是一位謬思，否則她怎麼總是能如此充滿啟發性。

　　「我明白了。」在她一副『你最好真的明白，否則老娘用十公分鞋跟鑽穿你腦袋』的威脅下，史帝夫再次強調，「我真的明白了。」

　　得到她點頭認可後，史帝夫坐立難安地站起身，「呃，我去布魯斯那裡──」他想見巴奇，為了他的遲頓、為了他的無知以及自以為是的自大向巴奇道歉。

　　門關上前，他清楚聽見娜塔莎用想讓所有人── _包括他_ ──聽見的音量嚷著，「我就說男人全部都是蠢蛋。」

 

　　史帝夫不得不同意這點。

 

 

 

★凝視彼此眼睛

 

　　他看著屋內另一個男人忙進忙出，才洗完碗，沒一會兒又拿出吸塵器清理地板。

　　而他負責的部份，就是坐在沙發上喝牛奶吃餅乾。

　　不是他不想幫忙，他還是對『住在一起必須分擔家務』這點有認知。

　　嗯，好吧，那個黏在紅髮女人身邊的金髮男人確實提過這點，而他碰巧就坐在那個女人對面。他還碰巧看見金髮男人一臉諂媚地撫摸女人的手，柔聲說著：「當然啦～塔莎妳如果和我住在一起，什麼都不必做。」接著被紅髮女人甩了一巴掌嗷嗷叫痛的蠢臉。

　　注意到機器聲停止，他回過神，發現那個男人正看著他。

　　用著一種幾乎能擠出水的溫柔眼神，直勾勾望進他的眼底。

　　他下意識地感到心慌，想也不想就移開眼睛。

　　微弱的笑聲傳進他的耳朵，但不是那種不愉快、一般人稱為苦笑的聲音；他奇怪地用眼角瞄向笑聲來源，那個雙眼藍得像能裝下整個美國天空的男人已經繼續他的工作。

　　高挑的男人拿著一籃衣物走進小房間，沒一會兒又雙手空空走出來。

　　洗衣服，嗯，這個他會。他看對方做過好多次，只是在他扭斷七個開關轉盤後，男人就笑著讓他別忙了。

　　其實洗碗他也會，他真的會，而且他的左手和右手一樣靈活，打碎四個盤子、掐斷五支叉子六根湯匙絕對是意外；那個男人不應該在他洗碗時靠在他身後，試圖抓著他的手教他洗碗，他是失去記憶又不是只有三歲。

　　氣憤之餘，沒把那些東西砸到笑得一臉噁心的男人臉上已經很值得誇耀了。

　　吸塵器……算了，他討厭那個聲音。

　　疊衣服──衣服能穿就好，為什麼要折得整齊？

　　忍不住開始打哈欠，窗外的陽光正好，沙發鬆軟舒適，那個說好家務做完要出門走走的男人還像一隻勤快的金毛大狗來來去去。

　　不知不覺，他閉上眼睛，舒舒服服打起盹。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　他不記得自己小時候有沒有想要過一條狗。

　　忠誠可靠，傻呼呼地搖著尾巴跟在主人腿後轉不停，時不時用濕搭搭的舌頭表達熱情與喜悅。

　　不知怎地，他覺得這種生物有點眼熟。

　　尤其當一條軟綿綿的舌頭輕輕滑進他的嘴巴，一對嘴唇碾磨擦過他的弄醒他的時候，一睜開眼，就看見一個傻呼呼的笑容像陽光般暖洋洋地包圍住他。

　　應該是黃金獵犬。他在心中默默點了下頭。

　　那對湛藍的漂亮眼睛望著他，好像除了他，其他什麼事物都看不見。

　　他也看了回去。

　　他認識這個人，一直一直都認識，在這個男人還像一隻虛弱無力、連悲嗚聲都發不出來的幼崽時期，他絕對就認識這個人了。

　　怎麼變得這麼大隻了？

　　他伸出手，在那頭金毛頂端順了順。

　　「你變得好大隻──」

　　男人的笑容讓他胸口都緊了起來，但是他並不討厭那種感覺。

　　他想看著這個人溫柔的笑容，想看著這個人眼角皺起的笑紋，他發現自己沒辨法移開眼睛，幸虧那人也沒想移開眼睛的樣子。

　　「……其實我真的不介意，就這樣看著你的眼睛一下午，那真的很漂亮。」男人傾身在他眼角落下一個甜滋滋的吻，他才意識到自己的腦袋枕在男人結實卻溫暖的大腿上。「你知道──我願意拿全世界來交換這一刻，但是冰箱的牛奶已經沒了。」

　　翻一個白眼，誰會喜歡牛奶啊。

　　他勾住對方的脖子，在那張欠揍的臉變得更加得意前，吻住那一對因為失笑而微微彎起的嘴唇。

 

　　──好吧好吧，等這個吻結束，是應該去買牛奶了。

 

 

★熱吻某處

  
　　那真的很癢。

　　痛楚是可以忍耐的，他接受過訓練，而且他一直幹的很好，無可挑剔。

　　但是那潮濕又熱騰騰的氣息擦過耳廓時，他癢得幾乎忍不住想笑。

　　只是幾乎。

　　他咬住嘴唇控制喉嚨肌肉不讓笑聲滾出來。

　　試著推開那個人的胸膛，強壯結實像一張鐵網，右手用力抵住也推不開。

　　在他記憶中，那個人的身材瘦小，甚至是虛弱無力的，他曾經想過那副僅包裹住一層皮的骨架子搞不好連蝴蝶都能推倒。

　　不過他想不起來為什麼，他只知道現在不一樣。

　　還是同一個人，但是不一樣了。

　　那一雙手臂像銅牆鐵壁困住他，一隻手穿過左肋夾在他僵硬的背部與牆面之間、另一隻手鬆鬆地扶住他的腦袋，一條粗壯的大腿侵略性地頂在他雙腿中間，他和他的身體緊密地貼在一起。

　　那真的 **真的** 很癢。

　　他必須很努力才能控制住左手，不往那個人後腦勺打出一個洞。

　　對他來說簡直輕而易舉，可是他永遠做不到這件事，他知道他不想也不可能傷害那個人。

　　哪怕他的耳朵正在承受搔心撓肺、彷彿來自地獄的折磨，他只能大口喘氣，試圖把胸口那股火燎似的癢意壓制下去。

　　刺痛感覺隨著溫熱柔軟的嘴唇移動，他暗自鬆一口氣，至少那不會癢，疼痛是可以接受的，而且其實不是 **真的** 會痛。

　　所以他可以忍耐，忍耐著耳殼後方被舔吮啃咬時，不讓呻吟隨著那股陌生的酸麻感翩翩起舞。

 

　　那會留下一個深紫色的痕跡，他知道會。

 

 

 

★晨起儀式

 

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯中士一直是美國隊長最好的朋友。

　　但是真正瞭解這個稱謂對史帝夫‧羅傑斯代表什麼意思的人絕對不多。

　　他不僅是美國隊長收藏卡上的一張圖片，也不僅是二戰時期美國隊長對抗九頭蛇的左右臂膀；如果有機會親口詢問美國隊長，他會用一種閃亮到讓人無法直視的笑容告訴你：「巴奇是我的童年玩伴，是我所有美好回憶的起源。」

　　不過能親口詢問美國隊長且提起巴恩斯中士的人，實在太少。

　　所以這些微不足道的事蹟也只能存放在史帝夫個人的回憶中。

　　縱使人盡皆知，巴恩斯在美國隊長還是五呎四吋的時期已經是他最要好的朋友，也知道是巴恩斯每每將那個瘦弱的小個子，從被打趴掉進垃圾堆前伸手撈起；但是知道那個小矮子無論如何信賴這份友誼之餘，還是略有微詞之處的人──除了兩位當事人，不會再有別人了。

　　那只是一個小小的習慣。

　　但是史帝夫並不喜歡。

　　每當巴奇蹦跳著爬上樓梯，敲開他家大門後，見到他的第一件事，除了道早安，就是伸出手掌探他的額溫。

　　那是一種出於善意，卻讓史帝夫覺得自己虛弱無助的習慣。

　　從七歲到十六歲，巴奇總是看顧著他，在他因發燒不得不請假回家或哮喘發作不能上學的時候，巴奇會在下課後來探望他。巴奇負責了所有談話內容，史帝夫甚至連回應的力氣都可以省起來。

　　史帝夫不是不感激巴奇的友誼，只有巴奇毫不在意他夏天一玩水就咳嗽發燒，也不在乎他不能一起跑步玩鬧；巴奇會在史帝夫坐在樹蔭下畫圖時面帶微笑陪伴他，會在掏鳥窩時讓他只負責輕鬆接住拋下鳥蛋的活兒。

　　可以說，若是他的童年沒有詹姆斯‧巴恩斯誠摯的陪伴，想必每當回想起童年時光的色彩絕對會失色許多。

　　但是那也無法掩蓋那隻溫暖的手觸碰他的額頭時、他對自己與生俱來的體質感到失落與自卑。

　　他知道這無從比較，羨慕甚至是嫉妒隨著年齡增長、變得更加高挑挺拔的友人毫無道理；可是當他一次次收到體檢不合格的通知單時，他無法停止對自己失望與自厭的情緒。

　　巴奇不知道這些，因為史帝夫從來不想讓他知道。

　　史帝夫只是學會在巴奇反射性把手伸向他的額頭時，巧妙地避開，然後笑著告訴他的朋友：「我已經不是孩子了。」

　　巴奇有時會毫不在意地收回手，有時則是強硬地貼住他的額頭；多半是因為他的臉色蒼白或過於紅潤，後者才會發生。

　　後來巴奇去了一○七步兵團，再後來史帝夫注射了血清，成為美國隊長並且救出身陷險地的好友。

　　他們一起出生入死，需要時彼此照應，在物資缺乏時分享一杯熱咖啡或一條毯子。

　　偶爾，真的很偶爾，在他們不得不共享一條粗糙冷硬還佈滿汗水氣味爛毯子的隔天早上，巴奇迷迷糊糊睜開眼── _除非敵襲或是一桶冰水迎面而來，否則巴奇總是得花上一點時間和睡魔拔河_ ──做的第一件事，伸出他乾燥卻依舊溫暖的手心貼住史帝夫的額頭。

　　早就不被任何病毒侵擾的美國隊長啞然失笑，動手搖醒好友。

　　清醒過來的巴奇訕訕地收回手臂，嘴巴卻不饒人地調侃著：「我以為你更小一點。」

　　再後來，巴奇就沒再伸手摸過史帝夫的額頭了，就算他睡得再迷糊也不會──除非那裡有一道傷口需要處理。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　那是巴奇掉下火車後的第一個早晨。

　　整夜史帝夫都坐在酒吧裡，他喝不醉也睡不著。

　　他不停不停回想起關於巴奇的所有一切。

　　他們不是沒有吵過架，但是巴奇從來沒有動手和他打架。

　　巴奇總是、 **總是** 那麼包容體諒他。

　　當他失意的時候，永遠是巴奇在身邊支持他；當他難過的時候，巴奇永遠是第一個發現。

　　他懷念巴奇英俊開朗的笑容，他想念巴奇環住他的強壯手臂，上帝啊，他不敢相信自己到現在才發覺──他最想要的是巴奇每一次、 **每一次** 真心關切地撫過他的額頭輕柔觸摸他的感覺。

　　他是如此遲鈍又愚蠢地沒有記住那個溫度。

　　當嚨喉湧上一股酸楚的哽噎時，史帝夫不得不用手摀住嘴，才沒讓聲音洩露他的痛苦，但是他已經看不清楚眼前了。

　　如同──他再也不能看見巴奇為他流露的關懷。

 

　　　　　　◆　◆　◆

 

　　很久很久以後──久到史帝夫從沒想過這個時間會是七十年後。

　　那只是一個平凡普通而且明亮的早晨。

　　正持續升溫的陽光照射在史帝夫身上，鬧鐘響起前一秒，他伸手拍掉開關，卻還是吵醒赤身裸體蜷曲在他懷中、有著一頭及肩棕髮的男人。

　　那個男人迷迷糊糊睜開灰藍色的大眼睛，一貫沒有情緒的眼神深處，偶爾，真的很偶爾，會閃過史帝夫從不錯過的一絲光芒。

　　每當這種時候，史帝夫都會面帶微笑看著對方伸出不是金屬的那一隻手，輕柔地貼上他的額頭，乾燥卻溫暖的觸感滑過他的皮膚，而史帝夫知道自己正在記住每一次的幸運。

　　對方昏沉沉收回手，再度閉上眼睛環住他的腰。

　　他知道，他非常非常喜歡、甚至是熱愛這個下意識的舉動。

 

　　在每一個早上睜開眼睛時，他絕不會停止祈禱懇求上帝──讓他在攢滿足夠的運氣後，換來 **這個** 。

 

fin


End file.
